1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage devices and more particularly pertains to a new cheese storage and cutting system for storing cheese such that the amount of cheese remaining is visible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,798,551; U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,501; U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,083; U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,336; U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,814; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 282,809.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cheese storage and cutting system. The inventive device includes a base portion having a peripheral edge. A lip extends upwardly from the base portion. A platform for resting cheese on has a shape substantially similar to the base portion. The platform has a plurality of bores therein. A cover portion covers the base portion and the platform. The cover portion has a top wall and a peripheral wall. The peripheral wall has a free peripheral edge that has a shape and size adapted to fit between the lip and the peripheral edge of the base portion.
In these respects, the cheese storage and cutting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing cheese such that the amount of cheese remaining is visible.